


Beauty and the Beast... or something

by CasanovaStrider



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Rating may go up, Shizaya - Freeform, Slow Build, but its an au so thats to be expected, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo was a cursed prince, destined to live his life in solitude. He was lonely despite his households attempts to keep him happy. Not only did he seek romance, he needed it to save himself and the staff of the house. But as the blue rose petals begin falling when he turns 20, he knew he only had a year left to break the curse. He had given up hope, as had everyone in the house. </p><p>For who could ever learn to love a beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open the Book and now your Here

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fic! This is my first Shizaya fic that I'm posting, mostly because I really like it. I have lots of ideas so yeah. If you follow ask-official-izaya-orihara on tumblr you may recognize the title. That is because it is the role play me, the izaya blog, and my friend ask-official-shizuo-heiwajima have been doing. I am re writing it a bit to fit fanfiction standers, instead of being in rp format. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The prince that lived in a marvelous castle on the hill just outside of the village, was a story that every villager knew.

His short temper got him cursed. So instead of the handsome fellow he used to be, he was a monster. The kind that children feared were under their beds, or in their closets. The kind that even adults cowered to. The _real_ kind of monster.

There were some villagers that didn't care about these stories, no matter how frightening they were. Some villagers being them.

The Orihara's.

They were by far the most attractive people in the village. (not to mention wealthiest)

The twin sisters, Mairu the eldest with a loud mouth, Kururi the youngest with few soft spoken words. They were pretty enough. Many young man in the village liked them, but they were to afraid to approach due to the threatening appearance of their eldest brother.

Izaya Orihara.

He was by far the most attractive person in the village. His hair was a thick black that shined in the sun. His eyes were a pointed ruby color. He was very lean, to the point that, if you looked at him from behind, you would easily mistake him to be female. His pale completion was one that most women would kill for. Though he was beautiful, he was odd to say the least. His twisted smile scared off anyone that was interested in him, or his sisters. His laugh could be beautiful or cruel. His sharp tongue made women cry and made men angry. He was smart. Not exactly a needed quality in this day and age. (or wanted)

Yes, it seemed that this family was untouchable by anyone. That nothing scared them. That they cared about nothing.

The only ones that knew different were the small family themselves.

The twins knew their brother was not as cold as the villagers thought. He read to them when they were scared, made them food when they were hungry, and entertained them when they were bored. Just like a good older brother. And like a good older brother, he protected them from danger. Of course he never knew he would have to in this quiet and neutral village.

Until that one faithful day, when the twins left this village for the next to see a friend.

"And lastly, do NOT stray off path. Mairu I am talking to you." Izaya tells them as he helps them onto the back of their horse.

"Yes Iza-nii, we will be careful. The village is only a couple hours away." Mairu says with a smile. "Honestly, were almost 13." she sighs.

"And I'm almost 20 but that doesn't make me any less prone to danger." he points out. He smiles slightly. "Just be careful. Watch out for each other."

"We will! See you in three days!" The twins wave as they ride off, Izaya waves back with a sigh. He decided to walk around the village to get his mind off of things.

The village was particularly quiet today. People doing their normal duties, children playing with small glass marbles in the dirt, men laughing and joking, women giggling and judging.

Yes, just a normal day.

He sits on the edge of the fountain and looks up at the sky. He sighs, trying not to worry about his sisters. He instead listens to the gossip going around. He was at peace. Until it was  
interrupted by the village flirt.

"Ah, Orihara-san, lovely afternoon were having yeah?" The man that stood before him was Chikage Rokujo. He was good looking. Tall. Reddish brown hair and a killer smile. Yes the ladies swooned over him often. They were upset that Izaya seemed to be the prize he eyed though.

"Well it was." Izaya retorts with a snort. He wasn't particularly fond of Chikage. He would rather have nothing to do with the other. But alas, the taller would not make it that easy.

"Ah, you wound me~" it never seemed to faze him when Izaya brushed him off. Instead he sits next to him, closer than necessary. Izaya scoots over to put distance between them, but it was closed again when Chikage got closer. Izaya sighs.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you thought about my offer?" Chikage asks.

"I did. For a whole two seconds. In that time I decided... no." Izaya says with a shrug. Girls in the background seemed infuriated that he could say that to such a kind man. It was such a big offer!

"Come now, Orihara-san, you must be kidding. Isn't marriage what everyone wants? To settle down?"

"That may be what all your _lady_ friends want, but not me. I have _no_ interest in such trivial things." Izaya retorts with a wave of his hand.

"Don't you want to live your own life? Are you just gonna take care of your sisters forever instead of having a life?" That's when he crossed the line.

"For your information, Rokujo-san," he bites, "I happen to care deeply for my sisters. And I'm all that they got. So if they so desire for me to stay with them, then I will. And I'm just fine with it. Because it means that I don't have time for womanizers like you. Good day." He stands and turns on his heel as he went to walk off. He was stopped when Chikage grabs his wrist.

"Now now I didn't mean it like that! I just want to know what you plan to do when they get a family of their own." He tries.

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it." He takes his hand away and walks off.

Chikage sighs as his 'lady friends' walk over to him.

"Still no luck with him huh?" One says.

"Nope. But its only a matter of time I reckon." He replies.

"Why don't you give up and find someone else?" One says hopefully.

"Maybe. But for now, I will keep trying." He grins at Izaya's retreating back.

* * *

 

Izaya got home and sighed as he sits in a chair. He rubs his eyes and looks at the ceiling.

 _'Should I try to settle down? Would the twins like that?'_ he hums.

"How impossible." He sighs. He looks to the side to see Kururi's bag. He sighs at the forgetfulness of his sisters and picks it up. Might as well bring it to her.

So he saddled up, and left.

 


	2. A Deal is Struck

Beauty and the Beast... or something

  
Chapter 2

"Mairu I am telling you we are lost..." Kururi says, looking around at the dark woods that surrounded them.

"Nah, its just a shortcut." Mairu says cheerfully. Kururi hums, unsure. She didn't like the look of stuff.

"I think its gunna rain... we should go home." She says. Mairu shakes her head.

"We will definitely be there before it rains." The eldest says. Just then, a rain drop hits them in the face.

"It's raining. were not there. We're lost." Kururi says, upset that her sister always gets them into trouble. Mairu sighs.

"Look we will just pull in there and wait out the rain." She points out the castle in the distance.

"But... Isn't that the castle of that one prince...? The one that got cursed...?"

"Pssshhh that stuff isn't real. It looks like it's abandoned. Plus even _Iza-nii_ doesn't believe in that story. So why should we?" Mairu shrugs, directing their horse up to the gates.

By the time they got inside, it was pouring rain. It would probably turn to snow soon considering how cold it gets at night, Kururi thinks.

"Wow... this place is _huuugeee_!" Mairu says, spinning. Kururi looks around wearily.

"Mairu I don't like this..."

"Well we cant go out in this weather." Mairu points out.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to the twins, they were being watched.

".... Should we make them leave?" Kadota, former human, now clock, asks. Shinra, former human, now candle stick, turns to him with a carefree smile.

"Why? We don't get visitors, it's no fun..." He retorts. Kadota sighs as the twins continue to chatter.

"Because if Shizuo finds out they are here they will be destroyed." Kadota says. Shinra goes to reply, but his candles were blown out as something swished pass.

"Too late." Kadota hums. "Too bad. They were kinda cute." he sighs.

As the twins study a portrait, a dark figure looms over them. His beastly face was concealed by his dark and tattered cloak. His voice is a low growl.

"What are you doing here?" The twins jump at the sudden voice and turn around slowly.

"Umm.... we got lost... and we um..." Mairu stuttered.

"We just needed to get out of the rain..." Kururi finished. This... beast... snarled.

"This place is sealed off for a reason.... how **_DARE_** you intrude?!" That shook the room a bit. Before they could reply, he grabbed them by their coats and picked them up off the floor. The twins cower in fear.

"We're sorry! Please don't kill us!!" Mairu cried, being far more dramatic than neccisary.

'Iza-nii help us...' Kururi thinks, whimpering at the thought of dying here.

The assumption that he would kill two little girls only angers him further. He stormed upstairs and locks them in a room in the East Wing.

"You are to stay in there! Come out and there will be trouble!"

* * *

**_With Izaya_ **

Izaya was traveling, upset when it started raining. _'ugh those girls making me come out in this...'_ He looks at the ground and see's that the girls horse tracks veer off track. He groans with a roll of his eyes. _'of course.'_

He heads the direction they did. It was really dark by the time he got to the castle.

"They would pick the creepiest place to take shelter in." he says to no one in particular. He sighs again and rides up the the large house. He ties up his horse next to the twins. He looks up at the large door with distaste.

Walking inside, he sees puddles from what he was assuming was his sisters clothes.

* * *

 

"Hello? Kururi? Mairu?" he calls.

"Oh would you look at him.." Kadota nudged Shinra beams.

"Whoa... he's a cutie!" He smirked at Kadota. "I'll take him if Shizuo doesn't." Kadota rolls his eyes.

"I thought you liked Celty. Leave some for the rest of us."

"Come on you guys this place kinda gives me the creeps...." Izaya says, wandering into the main room. Kadota and Shinra follow him secretly.

"If you guys try and scare me I'm going to ground you. _Again_." Izaya sighs, scratching his head. Shizuo knew he was there. He watched him from afar. He was going to throw him out but... there was an odd charm to this one.

He could at least let him find his sisters.

Shizuo lurked above the stairs. When Izaya looked in that direction, he moved away, just enough to let the other catch a glimpse.

Izaya shudders at the odd feeling he was getting. He wanders up the stairs. He hears a pounding on a door and follows it and soon hears his sisters calls.

"Mairu? Kururi?" His sisters gave him indication that, yes, it was them. "Girls?! H-Hang on I will get you out...!" how he would he had no idea.

"No Iza-nii! Run!" Mairu calls.

"I'm not leaving without you guys!" He tells them as he continues to try opening the door. Shizuo appears behind him, shadows covering his appearance.

"Why have you come here?" He asks, voice meant to intimidate. Izaya gasps and turns around, back pressed against the door.

"My.. Sisters left something at home... and I um... came looking for them... and so... here I am...?" Shizuo's eyes narrow as he speaks.

"They are now my prisoners. They have disrespected my boundaries, so I will keep them here until they learned a lesson." Shizuo explained. Izaya knew that it was impossible for the girls to learn anything to be honest.

"No no no.. they are only twelve years old they dont know any better! How can you lock up twelve your old girls?!" He demands. "Release them immediately!"

Shizuo's eyes burned with fury.

" ** _YOU_** don't tell me what to do! This is my castle."

"Well I'm telling you to release them now!" Izaya retorts with a stomp of his foot. Kadota hums.

"He is stubborn isn't he?" He comments to Shinra.

"That might be what he needs." Shinra smirks.

"What should I expect in return?" Shizuo asks.

"What the hell? Why would I give you anything for imprisoning my sisters?!"

"...true but it might just be this kids grave..." Kadota sighs.

"I certainly hope not! Can't let that cute face go to waste." Kadota hums in agreement.

"They have broken my rules," Shizuo points out. "To release them would be a kindness that deserves to be repaid." Shizuo's goal was to capture the male, instead of the louder females.

"But it's so rude to keep two girls hostage!" izaya huffs. "What do you want? Money? A please and thank you?" He crosses his arms defiantly, obviously not being easy. "What if I don't repay you at all huh? What are you gonna do then?"

"I want you to take these girls' place."

"W-What?" Izaya was slightly taken aback, to say the least.

"Way to be blunt..." Kadota comments.

"Stay here," he demands. "Only then will I release them." Izaya seemed to mull over this. He obviously did not like it one bit.

"... _fine_." he says after a good minute of silence. It took everything he had not to let his voice waver. His sisters protest. "But you have to release them immediately." He says sternly, face set.

"Very well."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and shizuo is here! 
> 
> yeah kadota and shinra are the clock and candle. I think its funny. lmao. Okay so yep. R&R and get results faster~


	3. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long its taking me to update. I have no excuse other than procrastination. ;A; also this is a short chapterrrrr im sorry. better than nothing!
> 
> Okay so more notes at the bottom about some up coming works along with a new updating schedule so I can stay on top of things! PLEASE READ IT ITS IMPORTANT

Izaya watched from his cell window as his sisters were taken away, back to the village. The cell he was in was damp and cold. How his sisters were able to keep their cool in here he had no idea. 

* * *

 

"Shizuo, don't you think... now this is just a suggestion... That maybe you should give him a better room? I don't think he will live long in that cell." Shinra points out. Shizuo grunts.

"I was going too." He wasn't. He hadn't thought about it actually. 

"Well get to it~" Shinra says. Shizuo sighs and walks to the cell, holding the man. He listens through the door before he opened it. Izaya could be heard sniffling. Whether it was from crying or being cold he didn't know. He opens the door, causing Izaya to look up at him. 

"Come. I will lead you to your room." Shizuo says.

"My room? But I thought--" 

"Well you don't want to stay here do you?" 

"No.." he shakes his head.

"Well come on then." He says, walking off. Izaya follows quickly. He wipes his face free of tears as he walked. This didn't go unnoticed by Shizuo. Shinra nudges him. 

_"Say something!"_ He whispers. Shizuo hums.

"I um... hope you like it here... You can go anywhere in the castle, _except_ for the west wing." he says pointedly. 

"Whats in the west--"

**"It's forbidden."** He cuts him off. Izaya scoffs softly. Shinra grins at that.

Soon they came across a room and Shizuo opens the door, letting Izaya pass. 

It was a nice room, large bed, large windows. It was much larger than his old room. 

_"Invite him to dinner."_ Shinra tells Shizuo as Izaya looks around. 

"Um. Dinner will be served at seven... You will join me for it." He says with a final huff, turning and shutting the door. 

Izaya scoffs, feeling angry. He lays on the bed with a huff. 

* * *

 

"You know, we got to work on your people skills." Kadota says. They were all in Shizuo's room, making him look presentable for dinner. 

_'He is right you know. Izaya seems like the type of person to talk a lot. You can't be a stick in the mud or he will get bored.'_ Celty says. She was a headless statue that spoke in morse code. Shizuo scoffs.

"I'm not a stick in the mud. It's been a long time since I've talked to anyone other than those here." 

"Well we will work on that. You also gotta learn romance. Dazzle him!" Shinra says.

_'But you have to Be sweet.'_ Celty says.

"Be firey"

_'Be gentle'_

"Be charming"

_'Be caring'_

_"But most of all, you've got to control your temper!"_ They both say.

"Okay **OKAY** I get it!" Shizuo says. He sighs. "I just don't think I can get _him_ to like _me_." 

"I mean..." He picks up a mirror, It flashes to let him view Izaya. He was leaning against the window, watching the sunset.

"He is... _gorgeous_... I'm anything but." Shizuo says.

_'Its not about whats on the outside Shizuo. It's who you are that matters.'_ Celty tells him. 

"... I know Celty... It's just not going to be easy..." 

"Love isn't easy. That's why It take passion." Kadota tells him carefully. 

"I know. I will do all I can." Shizuo says with a nod. He leaves to get Izaya for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now update every friday. This fic. My other ones have different dates. The only time I will not is if I work or there is a con. In this event I will update the day before or the day after. This friday is included in the update schedule. 
> 
> NEW WORKS TO LOOK FORWARD TO
> 
> If you follow my Izaya tumblr, you are aware of the Kid Izaya rp I am doing with my Shizuo counter part! That will be a fic!   
> Also the wheel chair one will be too!   
> If you do not follow the blog, you have no idea what I'm talking about! That's okay! you will enjoy the surprises! 
> 
> ALSO IF YOU HAVE A FAVORITE FAIRY TALE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL WRITE IT DOWN TO BE A FUTURE FIC
> 
> Thanks for reading r&r it makes me happy!


	4. Secrets are meant to be hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys were worried I wouldn't update today~ Well I did. i had to rewatch the movie again lol.  
> Of course it isn't the same as the movie. I changed some stuff to match Izaya and Shizuo's personality. So yeah.

They sat at the dinner table, surrounded in an awkward silence.

Awkward doesn't even cover it.

Shizuo apparently didn't have **ANY** table manners and it was quite the turn off for a neat freak like Izaya.

Izaya ate silently, hardly eating anything really. The shock of the day mixed with his disgust made the food less appealing. 

"I'm done. Excuse me." Izaya stands up quickly from the table and walks off. When he was gone Shizuo sighs.

"This is definitely not going to work...." He says, pushing away his plate. 

"Well anyone would get up and leave if they ate as violent as you do." Shinra rolls his eyes.

"I guess we will work on that." Kadota says.

"I think he is too clean." Shizuo argues. 

"Or maybe you should be cleaner. Make him more comfortable." Shinra suggests. Shizuo sighs.

"I **guess** so."

* * *

 

Izaya wanders around the castle, as he had nothing better to do. He sighs and looks around. There were two stair cases. The one that he knew led to his bedroom, and one he presumed was the west wing. He hums. He looks around to make sure no one was around before going up the stairs. 

He walks down a hall that was absolutely trashed. He walks cautiously to the room at the end of the hall. He pauses before walking inside. 

The room was an overall mess. Furniture broken and over turned, walls scratched up, paintings torn. Izaya walks over to a painting that seemed to be a person. It was ripped terribly. He went to fold the torn canvas to see the face, when a glow caught his attention. He looks over to see a single rose, under a glass casing. Walking over broken objects, he made his way over to the only clean spot in the room. 

Izaya stares at the glowing rose with wonder. Why is it under glass? Why is it glowing and sparkly? He asked himself these questions but no answer came up. He carefully lifted the glass to get a better look at it. _'interesting... I wonder what it's for?'_

 **"What are you doing in here?!"** Izaya whips around, startled by the sudden voice. Shizuo quickly puts the glass back over the rose.

"I-I was just wandering and I--" 

"Get out."

"Wha--"

 ** _"GET OUT!"_** Izaya didn't need to be told twice. But instead of running to his room he ran straight to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Shinra asks.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here!" Izaya says before running out into the snowy night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but the next will be better
> 
> r&r


	5. A Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop! This is an important chapter and I'm glad your all sticking around! This story gets a lot of feed back and I appreciate it a lot!

Izaya found his horse in the stables and immediately took off on him. The wind bit at his cheeks and nose, making his eyes water. But he couldn't stop. He had to go. 

That's when he heard it. The howling in the distance. It was loud enough to tell him that the wolves were close. He curses as he sees them come over the hill top. His horse races to get away, but the wolves cut them off.   They took the chance to bite Izaya's cloak and drag him off the horse. It chokes him slightly until he hits the snowy ground. He kicks the wolf away before scrambling to his feet. All he had was a small pocket knife. He couldn't do a whole lot with that. He was trying to fend one away when one pounces him, knocking him on his back. His knife lands a bit out of reach. He uses his hands to hold the wolf away from his face as it snaps at him. He could see he was royally screwed. 

The wolf lashes at him, trying to slash him with its claws. It grazes his cheek, causing him to hiss. It was scratching him and he couldn't do anything about it. He heard some of the wolves growl. He then heard a loud vicious roar that caused some of them to falter. Suddenly the wolf on top of him is flung away. He blinks and looks up to see Shizuo standing over him, protective stance in place. Izaya was taken aback. Why was he here? He decided he didn't care as long as he was safe. 

Izaya watched Shizuo beat away the wolves, causing them to scatter away. They bit at Shizuo and scratch but Shizuo hardly even flinched. Once the were all gone, Shizuo turned to Izaya.

The snow around Izaya had started turning red. Of course Izaya knew he was okay. He only had a few cuts. Shizuo did not know however. He panics. 

"Oh my god, your bleeding...!" He picks him up out of the snow and heads back to the castle. 

* * *

 

Shizuo was trying to tend to Izaya's wounds but Izaya wasn't having it.

"Stop, it's not that bad I can treat myself..." Izaya says, continuing to do just that. Shizuo sat in the corner of the bathroom watching. Izaya glances at him in the mirror.

"... Stop staring at me. I'm fine..." He sighs. Shizuo looks away. "...I wouldn't have been though... You really saved my life out there..."

"Well I wasn't just going to leave you to die..." Shizuo huffs. "Just because I look like a monster doesn't mean I am one."

"I know that." Izaya says. "It _is_ your fault I ran away though."

"Well _you_ shouldn't have gone in the west wing!"

"And _you_ should learn to hold your temper!" 

Shizuo went to retort but closed his mouth. He was right. He watched as Izaya placed gauze over heavier cuts. 

"... are you sure your okay?" 

"Yes... I'm fine..." Izaya sighs as he places a bandage over his cheek. Shizuo got up and started cleaning a wound on Izaya's back. Izaya hisses at the contact. He hadn't realized he got cut there. His back was somewhat numb from the cold snow.

"Sorry... I just didn't think you could get this one." Shizuo says as he continues to treat it. Izaya sighs and lets him do as he pleases. He knew Shizuo felt bad about all of this. 

"Yeah... thanks..." Izaya says softly.

"Your welcome..." Shizuo replies, looking at him in the mirror. They exchange a small smile before Izaya got dressed again. 

* * *

 

That night, Izaya slept heavily. He was exhausted from yesterdays events. Sisters getting kidnapped, being basically kidnapped himself, getting scared by Shizuo, Running around in the cold, wolves attacking.... yeah pretty tiring. Shizuo found himself not sleeping at all. He would every now and then look at his mirror to check on Izaya. He would see him sleeping and put the mirror down before he got creepy. 

_'He is fine Shizuo. Sleep yourself.'_ Celty tells him.

"I know he is fine, I just cant help it." He curls up in his bed.

_'I know. Your caring like that. Though I would see how he is in the morning. His clothes were soak and wet when you guys got here.'_ She points out.

"...So?"

_'So he could get sick. He doesn't look like the heavily immune type.'_ She would sigh if she could.

"Oh. _Oh_. **_Oh_**. Damn it I don't know how to care for the sick!" Shizuo panics. 

_'Shinra was a doctor before the curse. I'm sure he knows.'_

"Yeah... your right..." He calms down enough to sleep for a while, anticipating the events of tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie would you look at that. R&R!


	6. Caring for the sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM So sorRY FOR THIS LATE AS FUCK UPDATE HOLY SHIT
> 
> I have a reason though. My internet went out, my laptop fucked up, and I was busy with cons   
> ;-;
> 
> No excuses matter. I rewatched beauty and the beast, and looked at shizaya for inspiration. I'll try to update more. 
> 
> I have AWA (anime weekend atlanta) soon soooo yeah. 
> 
> ANYWAYS HERE YOU GO BYE

  
Chapter 6   
  
Caring for the sick   
  
  
Izaya woke up early the next morning uncomfortable. His mouth was dry, he was having hot flashes even though he as freezing, and his nose was stopped up. He sighs and rolls over in the bed and tries to relax. Coughs wracked his his frame violently, causing his throat to burn, and chest the heave. He didn't hear his door open and close during this.   
  
Kadota had went to check on Izaya when he heard sniffling. He quickly left the room to go to Shizuo and tell him what he had found.   
  
"He what?" Shizuo seemed alarmed.   
  
"He is practically coughing up a lung in there. I don't know, he was in the cold for a long time... He doesn't have fur like you to keep him warm." Kadota says. Shizuo sighs deeply. He uses the mirror to look over Izaya. He sees the smaller, curled up and coughing. He was shaking, and his skin was pale. He looked miserable. Shizuo cringes and put the mirror down.   
  
'So where is Shinra? Can he help him?' Celty asks.   
  
"Maybe. He is a lot smaller now so it may be difficult for him to distribute the proper care.... He may need your help Shizuo." Kadota says.   
  
"Okay I'll help... Find Shinra so we can do something.  Get one of the maids to get Izaya some tea." Shizuo orders. Kadota nods and sets out to do as he was told. Kadota quickly located Shinra and got him to Izaya's room.   
  
Shizuo was already in there, helping Izaya sit up against the headboard so he could drink his tea. When Izaya sips the tea he flinches and chokes a bit. His throat was really swollen and could hardly handle the liquid. But he continued to sip it gently so he could breath a bit better. The heat was helping clear his nose greatly.   
  
Shinra hums as he got on the bed and pressed a candle against his head. (unlit of course).   
  
"Ah, you're really hot... not good. Kadota, go get a washcloth and a bowl of cold water." Shinra instructs. Kadota nods and runs off to do so.   
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Shizuo asks.   
  
"Yeah, he just needs to stay cooled off, keep his fluids replenished and sleep." Shinra smiles. "He will be fit as a fiddle." Shizuo nods and looks over at Izaya. He was sipping his tea carefully and slowly, sipping it a little at a time to keep from choking. Kadota came back with the bowl and wash cloth. Shizuo took it and helped Izaya lay back down once he had finished his tea. Shizuo then placed the cool cloth over Izayas forehead. Izaya sighed softly at the cool feeling. He was really out of it. The ceiling practically was swirling and he felt like he was in water.   
  
"Try and rest some okay? I will bring you some food in a little while." Shizuo tells him quietly. Izaya looks at him, eyes fogged over. Izaya knew he was prone to sickness like this. He hated to be cold for this reason.

Shizuo nods a bit and walks out. Shinra stayed to make sure Izaya would really be okay. Kadota walks with shizuo.

“Your worried about him.” Kadota points out.

“Of course I am… what kinda question is that…?” shizuo huffs.

“I was just saying.” Kadota shrugged. Shizuo hums.

“He should eat soup right? Let the cooks know.” he walks off. Kadota sighs and goes to do so.

Shizuo sat with his mirror, looking at Izaya.

“You shouldn't have ran you know.” shinra says to Izaya.

"I didn't… have a choice…. Who would stay… after that..?” he had to breath deeply between words. Shizuo felt slightly guilty. He shouldn't have yelled.

“I know. He is a hard head with a hot temper. He just isn't used to the company of people He has been this way for a long time.” shinra tells him.

“... I don't care… I want to know if my sister's are okay… if they are well…” Izaya coughs harshly.

“I'm sure they are okay…” shinra tried to reassure him.

“I'm not… they are all I have… and I'm.. All they have…” he closes his eyes, eyelids hot against his eyes. He felt like crying.

“... Sleep some okay…?” shinra says.

Shizuo sighs and puts the mirror down. He had to do something. Anything. He had to make Izaya comfortable. He hums In thought.

* * *

 

 

Shizuo went to bring soup to Izaya. He figured it would help clear his sinuses and make his throat feel better. He walks in quietly. 

Izaya was sleeping, looking peaceful despite his labored breathing. Shizuo looked to shinra.

“How is he?”

“Well his temperature has lowered significantly… but… I'm thinking this is a mix of the cold and stress.” shinra says As he adjusts the cloth on izayas head.

“.... I guess that's my fault huh…?” Shizuo mumbled.

Shinra nods. “You need to keep calm. You want to break the spell don't you?”

“Of course I do. But… look at him! As if anyone… Anyone as beautiful as him could fall in love with someone like me.” he puts the bowl down.

“Yes he is quite cute… but if you let him get to know you, he will like you.” shinra smiles.

“You think it will be that easy…?”

“Nope! From what I've seen, Izaya is a smart person, an intellect if you will! He won't fall for just anything.” shinra grins. Shizuo groans. Izaya stirs a bit. Shizuo steps away more.

Izaya opened his eyes blearily, blinking to rid himself of the blur of his eyes. He looks over to see shinra and Shizuo. He rubs his face a bit, not really fully functional yet.

“I… I brought you soup…” Shizuo tells him. He feels himself shrink when Izaya looks over at him. He didn't know why he did it. He just did. Izaya pushes himself up on shaky arms. Shizuo stepped forward to help but Izaya stops him with a hand, obviously wanting to sit up himself. Once he was upright he leaned against the headboard heavily.

Shizuo hands Izaya the bowl. Izaya sits it in his lap. He eats it slowly. Shizuo was pleased to see him eating. He knew the other didn't feel good and that it sucked to eat when feeling that way.

Izaya only finished half before he says he is finished.

“Are you sure?” Shizuo asks. Izaya nods. Shizuo takes the bowl away and sits it aside. “Do you… want anything else…?” Shizuo asks. Izaya looks up at him.

“Why are you so… Willing to help?” Izaya asks.

“Well… I might look like a monster… but I'm not like one….” Shizuo says awkwardly. Izaya seemed to be satisfied with the answer. Izaya seemed to start sliding down the backboard, so Shizuo took it upon himself to help Izaya lay down.

“You should sleep more. You will feel better in the morning.” Shizuo tells him. Izaya nods. Shizuo stands to leave but is stopped when Izaya grabs his cloak. He looks at him with surprise. 

“...stay…” Izaya says, seemingly half asleep. Shizuo looked at shinra. Shinra nods and leaves the room. Shizuo sits by the bed. Izaya seemed satisfied with that and quickly falls asleep.

Shizuo couldn't help but watch him as he slept. He didn't think he could get this man to see Shizuo for who he was and in time… Fall in love with him. It seemed impossible. But….

He himself, as he watches the sunset across izayas face, felt himself falling. Faster than anyone could hope to catch him. He didn't think he could catch himself.

He felt like he had never before.

  
And it scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R


	7. Something That Wasn't There Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATTTTT SORRY IM BACK DAMN I DIDNT MEAN TO TAKE FOREVER
> 
> but the new movie really inspired me

Izaya felt better the next day. Not 100% but enough to breath and swallow water without trouble. He still had a small fever but it was far better than what it had been. So he spent the day in bed, little to no sign of Shizuo. Izaya wondered why but figured it was none of his business. 

Until the next day when he was allowed out of bed.   
Shizuo came to him after breakfast. He seemed excited.

“I want to show you something.” he tells him. Izaya raises an eyebrow. 

“....okay.” he nods.

“Close your eyes first.” 

“But I have to walk….”

“Don't worry I'll lead you.” 

Izaya makes a face and closes his eyes. Shizuo bites his lip and takes Izayas hand before leading him upstairs. He stops in front of a room and opens the doors. He walks inside, leading Izaya.

“Stay here. Keep your eyes shut.”

“Yes yes….” Izaya says, wondering what he was up to.

Shizuo opened some large curtains, allowing light to flood in. “Okay… Open.” he tells him.

Izaya opens his eyes, blinking at the sudden sunlight. He gapes at the sight. 

Thousand upon thousands of books. Like a library.   
“Wow… this is… Amazing… Have you read all of these…?” he asks.

“No. Some of them are in different languages. They will just sit here collecting dust under my care… So… I figured… You could have it.”

Izaya looked at him. 

“Have it? The whole library?” he asks, taken aback.

“Yes. It's yours.” Shizuo nods. Izaya looks around again.

“I don't even know what to say… thank you… It's… amazing….” he says and smiles. Shizuo decided he wanted to always make Izaya smile. 

Izaya goes to look at some of the books. He ends up spending all day in there. He was a fast reader. He had read 5 books by the time Shizuo returned. 

“You'll read everything in no time at this rate.” Shizuo says.

“I just enjoy reading. I've always been fast at it. I like to absorb information.” Izaya replies, turning the page. “It's just my favorite thing to do. The people in town think intelligence is weird.” 

“... That's ridiculous.” Shizuo says bluntly. Izaya looks up at him. “I mean… It's good to be intelligent. It makes it easier to live.” 

“...yes. I agree. That's why I choose to indulge in my education, along with my sister's.” izaya tells him. Shizuo nods.

“That's good. I myself haven't been able to read for a while… I've pretty much… Forgot how.” he admits. Izaya looks at him blankly before laughing. Shizuo blushes.

“Sorry I didn't mean to laugh. Come here. I can read to you.” he tells him. Shizuo blinks.

“You… You would?” he asks.

“Yeah.” He gestured to the chair next to him. Shizuo sits. Izaya begins to read Macbeth to Shizuo. 

Shinra and Kadota watch from the doorway before walking away.

“I think he can actually pull this off…” Shinra says.

“There is definitely something there that wasn't there before.” Kadota agrees. 

“He just has to keep him interested. Then it's a broken spell for us! We will be human again.” shinra says excitedly. “Then I can embrace my lovely Celty again~”

“Yeah… It will be nice to actually walk on real legs… feel the wind on my skin…” kadota says. Shinra nods.

“We will just have to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my Izaya blog! I rp and cosplay and shit 
> 
> https://www.ask-official-izaya-orihara.tumblr.com
> 
> and my shizuo/friend
> 
> https://www.ask-official-shizuo-heiwajima.tumblr.com
> 
> we match. ain't that the cutest~


End file.
